


Bad Girls Do it Well

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU-1930’s, AU-Bonnie and Clyde, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Guns, Historical, Imprisonment, Motorcycle Gangs, Robbery, Shoot-out, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: In the 1930’s, Sayaka and Mondo are notorious bank robbers who shoot up banks and make off with their cash. Getting captured is the last thing on their minds however.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bad Girls Do it Well

“How much we snag today, babe?” Mondo asked as he started revving up the motorcycle. Sayaka pulled open the bag and marveled.

“Sixty dollars!” She gasped and quickly sealed it up as Mondo sped off with a cheer.

“Hell yeah! That’s the best haul we had this week! Maybe I’ll splurge and get you a pair of new earrings,” He motioned to the pearl studs Sayaka had had forever; wearing them even then. She shook her head.

“I like them, they go with everything,”

They made camp that night on the outskirts of town, burying the moneybags in a ditch and foregoing a fire. Mondo watched Sayaka twirl around as she checked the bike for any damage; she wore a mint green sweater set and cloche hat with a cone bra to emphasize her chest further. She looked like any normal teenage girl on the street.

He supposed the same could be said of him, with his worn jeans and dusty boots and tank top, a giant black jacket over everything. A regular teenage biker.

So why did they settle so comfortably into a life of crime? He wasn’t sure he knew. It started out as just something they did for fun before it escalated. They were wanted in half the country. Even if they did want to stop, what would be left for them? A lifetime in prison?

At least this way, they were free and had lots of money to spend. And really, with the economy being as bad as it was, was them giving back to it really such a terrible idea?

After another month on the road, they gathered two more souls on motorcycles who had the same idea they did; Kazuchi Souda and his girlfriend Mahiru Kouzumi. The girls clicked instantly and were often used as distractions while him and Kazuichi made off with the money. Mahiru looked every bit a normal teenage girl like Sayaka did.

Having four people made covering tracks even harder, but Mondo made it work. He promised himself he’d take care of Sayaka ever since he found her in a daze, wandering the streets after losing her house to the bank. He owed it to her. That was why he let her use his only helmet. That was why he kissed her and ran his hands through her hair every night after a successful chase.

That was why he was standing in front of the gun, shielding her with his body.

”Maizono, Koizumi, Souda, Oowada. You’ve been found guilty for multiple reports of theft and robbery and gunplay. How do you answer to these charges?” The detective read. They even got a real detective to bust them. Fancy that.

“We were doing what we had to!” Kazuichi stated. “The banks took everything away from us!” Another gun was aimed at him and he paled, trying to rev his bike up.

“You wouldn’t shoot me, right? You’d just imprison me,” Mahiru said. “I’m the most innocent one here,”

“We’re under orders to shoot every single one of you. I’m sorry,” The detective closed his eyes as the guns were cocked and fired.

Sayaka wasn’t sure how she even managed to survive that literal hailstorm of bullets. All she knew was the feeling of warm blood dripping onto her after Mondo was pulverized by gunshots. The motorcycle was a useless hunk of metal. They found her sobbing in the clearing smoke and arrested her. Why they never shot her too, she never knew. Kazuichi and Mahiru got to have their graves beside each other. Wasn’t that lucky? Wasn’t that nice of them? Mondo’s body was taken back to his family and they buried him, so Sayaka didn’t know where he was.

She sat up in her jail cell and crossed another number off on her tally mark. She used her last tube of lipstick for it. Mondo loved that colour on her.

 _I’ve been in here for thirty years. Thirty years and counting._ She thought to herself before laying back down again.

 _When I die, will I get a grave next to Mondo? I hope so._

She fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bad Girls by M.I.A.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw3aoIIKPps


End file.
